


Don't Forget

by lalazee



Series: Strange!Verse [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small window into Levi's thoughts, during the Lake House Mini-Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

The space between his words, his restless movements, his smiles.

Levi had never been more attuned to one person before. And it wasn't because Eren was attractive or accidentally, ridiculously charming, or unnervingly genuine. Those were all factors towards Levi's frustrating enthralment, but it wasn't what first caught him – what still kept him.

The Eren that existed when he thought no one was watching, was the Eren from which Levi couldn't look away.

Goofy smiles when he undoubtedly thought of something he didn't want to share because he'd be too embarrassed. Red ears, pink cheeks. Long, tanned fingertips rushing through that unkempt hair with frustration or nerves that he didn't want to verbalise. Immensely dramatic eyebrows, constantly furrowed in thought or jumping with humour.

Levi lounged on the couch, his legs stretched down the length of the cushions, as he fiddled with his phone and pretended to check up on his emails and texts. Instead, he was giving in to what was become his habit – no, _addiction_. Which was, of course, watching Eren.

A warm breeze swept through the living room from the open back patio doors, washing over Levi with the cool smell of the lake and the sweet, vibrant fragrance of grass. The shaggy hair at Eren's nape ruffled a little, and he ran a tanned hand over the back of his neck as he tilted his chin and took in the bookshelf before him. Most of the books were Erwin's, because he was the only one out of the three of the who read much fiction. Hanji liked comic books and Levi preferred war stories and autobiographies.

Every so often, Eren would pull out a book, seemingly without reason, and open it up to a random page. Sometimes he would read the blurb and scrunch his nose up, returning it to the shelf. Other times he appeared invested in the pages, then and there, and would silently read from the middle onward.

Levi couldn't imagine how a person could open up a book, dead in the middle, and just read. How did Eren's mind function? That remained a frustrating mystery. Levi wondered if Eren's thoughts were also just a jumble, like a bunch of books opened up in the middle with no logical beginning or end. Initially, Eren had come off as this scatter brained imbecile – but then he had those moments of pure concentration and utter intensity. It scrambled the puzzle Levi was piecing together about him.

The more Levi watched Eren, the more questions he had. And the more questions Levi had, the more baffled he became with both Eren and himself. When was the last time he cared this much?

Had Levi  _ever_ cared this much?

Scowling, Levi aimed a glare Eren's way. “You plan on reading the entire fucking library standing right there, kid?”

Eren looked up from the book to stare blankly at Levi with eyes that Levi could only think of as stunning, captivating, stupidly fucking beautiful enough to make Levi forget his own last name.

“Sorry, I forgot you were there,” Eren said, blatant as ever.

Annoyance flared in Levi's chest as he masked his displeasure. Eyes lowered, he carefully placed his cellphone on the coffee table and rose from the couch. In a few quick, smooth steps, he was standing before Eren, yanking the book from his hands, and throwing it over his shoulder.

Despite Eren's deep tan, his cheeks still reddened as his gaze flitted across Levi's features, very obviously attempting to read him.

With hooded eyes, Levi lightly gripped the collar of Eren's shirt and drew him in. “Let's make it a bit more difficult to forget me.”

Why it mattered so much to Levi, he didn't know. And, maybe right now, he didn't want to look deep enough to find out.

 


End file.
